


Debut

by LadyKnightOfHollyrose



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman and Robin (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Batman!damian, Future Fic, Gen, Pre-Reboot, dD Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 03:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1039734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKnightOfHollyrose/pseuds/LadyKnightOfHollyrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damian was reviewing the latest intel he had on the situation brewing down by the docks when a low whistle from the staircase interrupted his musings. He didn’t need to turn to know who it would be - as though it could be anyone else - and did not physically react to the new presence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Debut

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day One of dD Week on tumblr: the prompt was Batman & Robin (or similarly, Robin & Nightwing) so I was a cheating cheater who cheats and went for Batman & Nightwing :D

Damian was reviewing the latest intel he had on the situation brewing down by the docks when a low whistle from the staircase interrupted his musings. He didn’t need to turn to know who it would be - as though it could be anyone else - and did not physically react to the new presence.

If his lips twitched up slightly of their own accord, well, there wasn’t anyone here to call him out on it.

His expression had schooled itself by the time Dick had ambled over to the computer; he greeted the older man with a single raised eyebrow as the chair he was sitting on swung around so that he was facing his former mentor. Dick grinned at him, eyes twinkling as bright as ever.

"I see you stuck with your original design for the batsuit; I’m glad you kept the high collar."

"Feeling nostalgic, Grayson?"

Dick’s smile turned wistful. “Maybe a little. I don’t think I could have gotten away with one as Batman but I had fun while it was on the Nightwing suit.” He cast his gaze over Damian again, appraising. “Still can’t say I’m convinced by the trench coat, though. I suppose I should just be glad you forwent the cape.”

Damian rolled his eyes but chose not to mention that the initial design - one he had put together at the age of ten - had included both. “I doubt it would be as bad a decision as the amount of cleavage your suit showed back then.”

"Hey, _I_ never heard any complaints about it.”

"Yes, that’s because they probably wanted to avoid feeling like they had been kicking puppies all day." He climbed to his feet, smirking as Dick’s laughter echoed through the cave. Now full grown at twenty one, he could have rested his chin on top of Dick’s head had he wished (just as the other had done to him so many times while growing up to pull him into reluctant hugs). It still felt odd to see the odd streak of white in Dick’s hair; his father hadn’t exactly been young when Damian had first met him, but Dick’s boundless energy and vibrant personality had made it difficult to picture him growing older.

Not that you would be able to tell Dick was any older from the way he acted. He was still the first to crack a joke, still loved to walk about the manor on his hands and was still prone to inflicting affection on any of his family that he could get hold of.

A final rifle through the compartments of his new utility belt - there was nothing missing, not that he’d doubted his father for a second - and a last glance through the data on the bat computer’s monitor, and Damian was clipping his belt on and turning to stare at Dick expectantly.

Dick blinked back at him, nonplussed.

"Well, what are you doing just standing there?"

Dick’s brows furrowed at the demand; he opened his mouth the respond, but Damian cut in before he could speak.

"Suit up. Or do you not want to see the next iteration of Batman’s legacy at work?" Damian pulled on his cowl, and turned away, busying himself with fiddling with his comm. "This Batman may not need a Robin, but he would not be averse to an old partner as an appreciative audience for his debut performance."

"You don’t think this old partner will slow you down?"

Damian could hear the grin in Dick’s voice; he supposed he should be thankful Dick wasn’t trying to ruffle his hair through the cowl.

"I highly doubt it; or do you think I didn’t see you playing rooftop tag like a child last week?"

"I’d be disappointed if you didn’t, considering you were on my team," Dick retorted as he walked away to change. "Anyway, we won, didn’t we?"

Damian snorted. “Of course we won. We were the best.”

"Hey, we can’t help being great."

"Of course," Damain said again. He glanced over his shoulder and caught Dick’s eye. “Now go suit up so that we can remind Gotham of that again.”

Dick gave him an impish wink and a salute. “Sure thing, boss.”

\--

Reference for their heights: [this brilliant fanart](http://axeeeee.tumblr.com/post/53028179565) by axeeeee  
Partially inspired by [this awesome headcanon](http://narfiffiftic.tumblr.com/post/66320934920/ever-since-this-headcanon-and-a-fair-amount-of) by [narfiffiftic](http://narfiffiftic.tumblr.com)

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, the end of this feels rushed and I don’t think I ended it quite how I wanted to, but I have to make sure I get an early night tonight and I did want to make sure I got this done today since I did actually have an idea for the prompt today!
> 
> I also basically used writing this as an excuse to pull out the Batman and Robin annual (WHICH IS SO CUTE); I noticed that Damian’s Batsuit seems to be a coat with a cape, where as the alternate cover for Damian: Son of Batman lacked the cape, so I decided to include that XD
> 
> Oh, also if a couple of lines at the end seem familiar, it’s because I shamelessly yoinked them from Batman: Incorproated #8. Also, you may have guessed but this is set pre-reboot, Damian’s 21 and Dick’s in his early 40s~


End file.
